Mission Overcome
by TheAwesomeJellyBean
Summary: Alex has a mission in New Zealand. What happens when he gets caught and has to face his biggest fear. And his captors know where to find his girlfriend and 'family'. sequel to 'biggest fear'
1. Chapter 1

**So this story is a sequel to my other story 'biggest fear' so this story and the oc's may not make much sense without reading the first one. Anyway I will be starting this story after the beginning of the mission but nothing will have happened apart from Alex making friends.**

**~~~~~Alex POV~~~~~**

"Alex! It's so good to see you!" yells Jade, a girl from two years below me with black shoulder length hair and dark brown eyes, from across the school courtyard. She runs towards me and traps me in one of her legendary bone crushing hugs.

"I missed you so much!" she yells in my ear after realising me.

"Jade," I say gripping her shoulders, "it was only the weekend. And anyway you came over to my homestays house yesterday." My homestay sister was a girl called Jessica who is in the same year as Jade, they are both the bestest of friends and almost spend every waking hour together.

We walk further into the quad and sit down at one of the benches randomly placed on a risen section of grass. We talk aimlessly about giant teddy bears, I have to bring one in for drama next week, and yellow chocolate. Slowly we are joined by Jessica and the rest of the group, Kurt (Jades boyfriend), Simon, Analyse, Jordan and Phoenix.

"Hey, Jess!" I greet my homestay sister as she ran up to us long bright purple and black hair flowing out behind her, violin case in hand, "how was jazz band practice?"

"Good. Ms Gardner joined us today. She kills on the violin." She chirped back.

"That's good darl. Hey do you want to go make sure Sammy brought back your stuff?" I ask my put on French accent coming through heavily. Sammy Lockwood was Jessica's ex and a complete d***, he broke up with her last week, and she had demanded back all her stuff.

"Hmm? Sure." She mumbles back her good mood thoroughly ruined. I frown apologetically at her but she just shrugs me off, Jade however, glares at me and growls a growl that would threaten Wolfs, that is, if they ever met.

The three of us stand and walk over the bastards group me up the front with the two girls slightly behind.

"Oi, Sammy!" I yell when we are only a few meters away, "you got Jessica's stuff?" his head whips around and he yells back,

"Why the hell would I bring back that sluts stuff?" I don't reply and just carry on walking towards him, faster than before, he stands to greet me.

I grab his shirt and pull him towards me growling in his ear, "what did you just call her?" him being the idiot he is says in return,

"A slut." Confidence lacing his words, I snarl and push him up against a random poll a meter or so away from where we are standing and punch him viciously in the gut.

I pull my arm back to hit him again but am stopped by Jade who nods in the general direction a sobbing Jessica. Instantly I pull out of the girls grip and walk towards Jessica and attempt to comfort her, but she flinches away from my touch, shacking. I send a pleading look to Jade, silently begging her to comfort our friend, before I turn around and run down to the rugby field.

I sit down lean against one of the polls of the goal, just sitting, thinking, wishing, I could go back in time. But I can't. Not now. Not never. I made that mistake when I said yes to Blunt the first time.

A while later I hear the crunching of leaves underfoot I look round and see Jade walking up behind me.

"How is she?" I ask not looking at her having already turned my head away, back to studying the dirt.

"As good as you can be after seeing the normally quiet Alex punch you ex so viciously like that." She stated matter of factly.

I sigh and put my face in my hand before looking back at Jade and asking.

"What am I going to do?" she looks me in the eye for a minute before replying,

"I don't know Alex. Forget about all of this for now and come with me I wanna show you something."

Slowly I nod and stand up following her into the conservation area, a man made forest at the edge of the school grounds. We walk through the woods for about 10 minutes, faintly I hear the bell go off at some point, before she stops me right behind her.

"The first day I met you, Alex Rider, I finally understood why I had been sent here. Why my bosses wanted me at some stupid little rich kids school in some little country in the southern hemisphere. It was to capture you, Alex. I will finally be able to go home!"

With that she leaped at me, pinching a pressure point on my neck sending me unconscious almost immediately. Shocked I have no time to react, no time to fight back.

As I fall I saw feet of a man come out from behind the bushes, crunching on the leaves and a gunshot followed by the sound of a body hitting the ground not far from me.

**~~~~~Third Person POV~~~~~**

The tall man who was waiting for the girl and Rider to come into the forest stood silently watching the path the girl said she would bring him up. He looks at his watch, one more minute and she should be here.

Not seconds later the man hears the sound of feet crunching on dead leaves and observes how the girl handles the situation. He listens to her talk, 'she talks too much' he decided while she ranted about the 'stupid little rich kids' school' he had no use for her he decided.

Then the girl leapt at Rider, the man came out from the hiding spot as the boy fell and shot a single bullet. Killing his single target.


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry for tacking so long but the sh*t has hit the fan for my family and I have been helping my mum deal with it all **

**So thanx to my beta TheMadHatter'xo you are a life saver!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider he belongs to AH or **

**The sexy Skye Wolfe and her little brother Harry they belong to my beta!**

**Read on and enjoy my awesome devoted readers! All reviews are loved!**

**~~~~~Jade POV~~~~~**

I spun around to see Jessica lying in a pool of her own blood, which seemed to be spreading across the floor with every passing second. She must have seen me and Alex leaving the field and followed us…damn.

"You stupid girl!" The tall man snarled, "You should have made sure the no one was following you!" he paused, massaging his temples in frustration, "Well it's too late now…pick up the boy and follow me."

I did as the man ordered, desperately wanting to be set free after this haunting ordeal. SCORPIA had said that I had to do one more assignment, and then the debt from my family would have been paid.

Alex was surprisingly light for someone of his age and strength. I carried him the five and a half kilometres to the rendezvous where the van was parked easily.

Once at the van, the man told me to bind his arms and legs before throwing him into the hollowed out back. I hopped in after him for there was no space in the front – the two seats had been taken by the man and the driver.

We drove for about a half hour, only stopping once we got to the Tauranga city Airport. The man directed the driver to drive over to one of the privet hangers. Inside there was a DA 42 - Diamond Twin Star, a four seater aircraft with leather seats, and a dual control system.

Without having to be asked, I got Alex and strapped him into the right hand seat in the back, I then strapped myself into the left seat. The man and the driver pulled the plane out of the hanger and pulled it to the end of the unused runway after doing a quick petrol check. Both the men got into the front of the plane, the driver in the pilot's seat and the man in the co.'s.

Once in the air, the man introduced himself as Greg. One of the new young cocky, arrogant assassins just out of training… wanting to be one of the best however unlikely that was. He also gave me a syringe full of Vecuronium*, and a ventilator and tubes that come with it to give to Alex when he woke up. The Vecuronium will cause paralysation of the body's muscles; however it does not render the patient unconscious. Because of this the patient has to be put on a ventilator to keep them alive.

I leant against the window of the small aircraft and slowly fall into a mindless slumber.

_I watched as a younger version of myself get dragged away from my parents, too young to know anything other than that my parents were getting further away by the second. I see kids my age, six and older, also sitting in the van that they threw me into. I watch myself go through the training, I watch as I got better and better but never the best. I watch as I got forgotten and was left to the shadows. That was until the day I got called to the heads office for my first assignment, my first kill…the day I started to fall apart. I watch myself pull the trigger…over, and over, and over again. Watch the blood patterns the wall, over, and over, and over again. Then my next victim and the five others, I can remember each kill as if it was yesterday. I watch as I am led to the heads office one last time, and told about my latest mission…my last mission. I look at the date written on the top right hand corner of the briefing, 17/09/2007, that was four years ago._

I woke with a start when I felt a hand roughly shaking me into awareness, letting me know that we will be landing soon. I put my seatbelt on and make sure that Alex is secure…he is.

"Greg?" I ask, he looks at me in question so I continue, "Where are we?"

"We are just coming into land at Shanghai Hongqiao International Airport."

"Thanks." I mumbled.

**~~~~~Ben POV~~~~~**

'Briiiiing, briiiiing.'

I jump at the abrupt sound blaring from the speakers of my cell phone. In a frenzied panic I grab the device from my back pocket, and answer it without looking at the caller ID. I already know that it will say 'withheld'.

Snapping the phone open I say the single word "Daniels". Curt and straight to the point.

"Ah Agent Daniels, Mrs Jones here. I am just reminding you of your appointment you have in half an hour." The woman on the other end of the line said, barely pausing for pleasantries.

I open my mouth to reply in affirmative, only to find that she has already hung up.

Knowing that it will take me twenty minutes to get there at this hour of day, I grab my keys, and wallet, and pocket my phone.

I am sitting in Blunts office waiting for him or Jones to inform me as to why I am here.

Finally, Blunt puts down the folder he was reading and says rather bluntly, "We have reason to believe that Alex has been captured. Neither him nor his acting sister have been in contact with the Agents supervising this mission. The girl is suspected dead, we have not received any threats against Alex and are anticipating the worst." Blunt stopped to take a deep breath, I took this chance to voice my question.

"And who is the worst?" This time Mrs Jones answers,

"SCORPIA." She states simply, like it's nothing more than the weather. I stay silent and let Blunt continue.

"As I was saying, we are going to prepare for the worst. We are going to send you along with a unit from the SAS to New Zealand, Where Alex's mission was held…although we suspect that they are no longer there."

~!~!~!~!~(most of from here was written by my awesome beta )

Ben sunk into silence. His neutral expression didn't give anything away, but his head was swarming with all sorts of thoughts.

Where was Alex? And was he even alive? He knew that Alex could take care of himself if need be, but he had a really bad feeling about this. The boy could be sat in an interrogation room right now, or in a ditch off some random motorway…dead. Was he even in New Zealand? Ben doubted that he would still be in the country if he had been abducted. Or maybe the company knew MI6 would jump to the 'taken out of the country for hiding' conclusion, and kept him in New Zealand anyway? It was just something he would have to figure out soon, and he just hoped for Alex's sake that whatever path they chose was the right one.

What company had taken him? Sure MI6 suspected SCORPIA but that was only a speculation. Ben knew that a lot of people wanted Alex….and for allot of different reasons. Some companies wanted to manipulate him, some wanted him working for them, others wanted information from him…and the rest wanted him dead. He was an international pest, always bringing down the most successful of businesses' from the height of power, to the dust of the disrespected. Many would do anything just to get him in their clutches, and many had died in attempt to do so.

Suddenly, Ben feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. He looks back up at Blunt, who was still sitting at the desk.

"Is that all?" He asks, his hand still curled around the phone in his pocket. Blunt nods, and continues with some paperwork.

Ben pulls himself to his feet, nodding at Miss Jones before turning and exiting the room. He waits until he is out of the bank before he pulls his phone out, not trusting MI6 with what could be personal information. He knew they would probably know pretty much everything about him anyway.

He looks at the screen, seeing that he has two messages. One was from his mother, the other from Eagle…and then a missed call. He reads the name on the screen of his phone, and immediately knows who the person is. He quickly presses the 'call back' button, and presses the phone to his ear. It was picked up immediately.

"Ben?" Comes the voice of Skye Wolf, the girlfriend of Alex Rider. Ben knew the girl well, and secretly, Alex had made the man promise to watch Skye whenever he was gone. He didn't like to risk anyone close to him being hurt, and Ben hadn't seen Alex so loved up before. He was almost always with the girl, and although they didn't kiss or cuddle publicly, Ben could tell they were close.

"Yes," Ben pauses, "You called me?"

"Erm…yes," She stutters on the other end of the line, "Have you heard anything from Alex?"

Ben pauses again. He couldn't tell the girl that Alex had been kidnaped – she didn't know about his 'job', but then he is due back in 3 or 4 days.

"Ah, last I heard he was going to be staying at camp for a few more weeks, something about not passing his course." I lied.

There is a brief pause on the other end of the line, and Ben presumes Skye is hesitating.

"Have you spoken to him lately?" She asks, worry etched in her voice.

"No." Ben pauses, and then decides to ask, "What's wrong?"

Again, she pauses. "I saw this picture."

Ben doesn't respond, not sure how to take her reply. "That's nice."

"No…" She sighs, "I have contacts back in the NZ region," Ben knew that by 'contacts' she was referring to some of her many acquaintances from her past days working at the top of the Mafia. "I know this is going to sound really dumb…but I called then to check in on Alex, he wasn't responding to any communication…and I was really worried."

"Go on…" Ben says warily.

"They took this picture from the roof of the building opposite wherever Alex is." She takes a deep breath, "He was hugging this girl."

Ben sighs…he was really getting worked up that Skye had spotted something that MI6 may have overlooked. A stalker in the shadows? The twinkle of metal from a gun? But no, it was pure jealousy towards whoever this girl was hugging her boyfriend.

"Skye, I can't believe you just said that." Ben shakes his head in disbelief. "You know he's smitten."

"I don't even know what that word means." She mutters.

"Listen," He begins, "He likes you allot. But sometimes to get what he is after, like permission to go back to school, he has to persuade certain people. You understand that?" the web of lies growing bigger by the second.

There is another silence, and then a sigh. The sound of a child crying is heard in the background, and Ben jumps slightly…startled by the noise. He can barely hear anything being said on the other end of the phone suddenly, and the sound of wood breaking is heard.

"Skye, I'm going to go now…I need to speak to some… other people. If you need me, call me. Okay?" He asks, the racket almost deafening him. He hangs up, assuming she replied to his question.

He continued down the road, the sun shining over the city of London. Just another day in the office.

_***this stuff is real. It stops all your muscles working, causing you to need a ventilator to breathe otherwise you die. It is part of anaesthetic that they use for surgeries to stop them moving in their drug induced sleep.**_

**Remember people that there is a review button why not take a sec and say 'hi'?**


	3. AN

Hey lovely people of fanfiction. I am sorry to inform you but this is not an update.

You see just after my last update I went away on holiday for a month then a week or so after we got back my uncle died. Soon after that school started for me and things got a little busy.

Then I had surgery and I got my first boyfriend and I'm sorry to say that a lot of my spare time has been taken up by him. ^-^

So I have just gotten back from a missions trip in Cambodia a week ago and have also been struggling with major writers black for quite a while. On both my stories.

So if any of you lovely people have any ideas to help me get my head out of this block please inform me!

I really want to finish both of my stories but am struggling at it. I am going to have another attempt at writing the next chapter on either 'Mission Overcome' or My Wonderful Life'

Thanks heaps to all or my readers!

Thanks JellyBean.


End file.
